


「没弯班 」walking the night

by highwaytoOreo



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 没弯班 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Relationships: 洛朗班 没弯
Kudos: 2





	「没弯班 」walking the night

洛朗班对梅湾有一种混杂着嫉妒的微妙友情。  
梅湾有他想要的众多因素，因宽裕家境与生俱来的漫不经心，完整家庭安全感带来的随遇而安。洛朗班嫉妒梅湾以纯粹地出于热爱而选择出演音乐剧，嫉妒他随时可以全身而退回归完全自我的生活。  
这都是洛朗班没有也不会有机会得到的，即使在远离巴黎九千公里的异国他乡举行一场以他为主角的演出，他都嫉妒他那没有多少热度的配角朋友。  
为了工作与为了喜爱怎么会是一回事。  
洛朗班早就换上了演出服，斜倚在幕布后的砖墙端详着舞台上沉浸在自我世界里的梅湾，似乎台下狂热的人群对他无法造成任何影响，洛朗班讨厌他这样，他们当了十多年的朋友，梅湾的态度始终保持在同一纬度，即使洛朗班想让他参与这场异国演出是因为深知他对于旅行的热爱。或者，是出于一点不可言说的私心，如果整个旅途洛朗班是梅湾唯一的熟悉老朋友，梅湾会不会显示出对他的更多优待。  
事实上，并没有。  
梅湾一如既往的友好的让人讨厌。乐队成员以喜爱上他们主唱的速度同样对梅湾抱有极大的好感。当洛朗班意识到他的嘴唇贴上梅湾的额头，在聚光灯下，在舞台上，他认知到自己其实在生气。梅湾眼里洋溢着不知是音乐带来的热情还是对于洛朗班吻他的愉悦，而洛朗班对于没有更多的回应无法控制的沮丧。  
洛朗班想看清薄雾下的真相，打破梅湾的漫不经心，成为他的与众不同。但洛朗班忧郁地发现梅湾甚至更喜欢整理他的专业设备多过于与他共处。  
显然，有太多有趣的事值得梅湾花时间，洛朗班并不确定他是不是其中之一。但是洛朗班是一个会为了目标不懈努力的人，就像他能硬生生地接下陌生语言的音乐剧并完成的出色。  
在这个国家的最后一场演出结束后，洛朗班敏锐地发现没有比这更好的时机，趁着梅湾眼里还未褪散的热情，洛朗班在他推开酒店房间的门的时候挤了进去，他假装还处在人群欢呼的热潮里的状态快速触碰了梅湾的嘴唇，他的脸上还有摇滚现场残留的冲动表情。梅湾咧嘴笑了，揽着他主唱的腰推搡着到他的床上。当洛朗班意识到他汗湿的背心被推卷到锁骨下方，梅湾的手正在他的胸前轻抚，洛朗班真的有了昏了头脑的感觉，他无意识地任梅湾，他认识十多年的朋友，褪尽彼此的衣物。洛朗班直到被分开双腿温柔的进入，他都在想着梅湾的眼睛眩晕，他听到他们粗重的喘息和含糊的呻吟，梅湾的眼神带着不符合年龄的害羞和纯粹，即使他正在激烈地进出洛朗班的屁股。洛朗班此刻仿佛成为了他最喜爱的乐器，他在洛朗班体内达到高潮的时候终于不像平日里看上去那么的漫不经心，他们粘乎乎地赖在床上接吻，并没有语言解释这么做的缘由，就像梅湾总是出于纯粹的喜爱才促成他的行动。  
其实，梅湾就是这样的人，他并没有因为一晚的性爱或是接吻产生任何变化，他看上去还是那么心不在焉，对很多事情保持着微笑但是无动于衷。但是，洛朗班却意识到他早就是梅湾神奇列表里的一部分，只是他从前没有注意过梅湾总是在他回头的时候出现在他可搜寻的到的范围里，在他提出让他和他一起前往异国的时候，像是随时可以一同出发的态度。或许这不是什么随遇而安，而是岁月沉淀下来的信任。  
你说这是爱情？这并不是最重要的部分，激情总会消退，而留下来的才是最珍贵的。


End file.
